Die Another Way
by mabe
Summary: Satine didn’t have the consumption, but still… can she live happily with Christian? The story takes time after Christian had thrown money to Satine in “Spectacular, Spectacular.” Please review…


Die Another Way

"…You are nothing to me. Thank you, for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love!"

I have spoken the words to her. But I couldn't look her in her eyes, for I knew that it was only a lie. 

She was everything to me.

I was afraid that she would see the tears in my eyes that were starting to fall. Then, she would know that I was lying. 

So I walked away. I stopped for a second in front of him, The Duke. I threw my penniless sitar player costume, and walked, walked, walked…

"The greatest thing you'll ever learnt is just to love and be loved in return!!"

And then I stopped. 

'Never knew I could feel like this…' 

The song, the secret song! My thoughts were spinning wildly. Could it be? All she said about she was just a Hindu courtesan, that she wanted to stay with the duke, was it just… A lie? And she wanted me to stay? I didn't need a long time to know the answer.

_'Come back to me'_

_'And forgive everything'_

I couldn't lie any longer, so I turned my head around. I saw her opened her mouth, and with a soft tone, she spoke, 

"I love you"

And I loved her. After she had finished her singing, I caught my breath and I replied her calls.

'Come what may, come what may' 

_'I will love you'_

Our voices united in a perfect harmony as I walked back to the stage, as I walked back to her, as I held her in my arms, and as she smiled at me with a look of love.

_'Until my dying day'_

_'Come what may, come what may'_

_'I will love you until my dying…'_

I didn't know what happen. It happened so quickly. All I knew that everybody was shouting. "Gun", "kill" were the only words I heard. Then Toulouse started to sing the bohemian anthem song. Satine and I, as two of the true children of bohemian revolution  joined him.

_'You've got to stand your ground'_

_'For freedom, beauty, truth, and love'_

_'One day I'll fly away'_

_'My gift is my song'_

We looked at each other, reassuring each other that this is real. We finally made it. We would be together, forever. The cast of  "Spectacular, Spectacular" sang our song, _Come What May_, as we continued our vows. 

_'I will love you'_

And we still looked at each other, even when I noticed that there was someone bended over in front of the stage. He held something. What was it? A gun? The next thing I saw was a bag of sand flew down to the bold man's head. It had to be a dream. But, there was a shot, a shot? No, it couldn't be. It must be the fireworks'.  

_'Yes, I will love you'_

_'I will love you'_

_'Until my dying… Day!!!'_

The curtain covered all of us safely behind it. I still held Satine's hand in my hand. I could feel her cheek next to mine. I still could sense where her lips were when we kissed. But, I couldn't see her. It was too dark. There was something wet down from my lips, or was it from hers? It must be her lipstick.

"Stand by for curtain call! Dancers positions please!"

I heard the stage manager's shout. I laughed a little. I thought Satine would laugh too. But there was no sound from her. Ah, maybe I didn't hear it. The crowd's cheer was too loud. So, I did what the stage manager told. I took her hand to move forward, back to the stage. But, it was like took a baby's hand. Light as a feather. Like she had no energy left. 

"Satine?" 

I began to worry. I turned my body to her…, as the curtain opened…

The darkness has gone, but the darkness inside my heart after I finally managed to see her, was the one that any light can't erase. 

She stood there, like I had sensed before. But the one thing that I didn't know was blood came running down from her lips. And her other hand, the hand that I didn't take, was grasping her stomach. Behind it, I could see her white dress now was stained with the colour of red. Blood…

Since the curtain had been opened, the crowd could see what happen. Some of them shouted in disbelief.

Before I knew it, she has fallen down to the earth.

 "Satine.. Tell me what's the matter? Tell me… Somebody get some help!!" I cried as I caught her in my arms.

"I'm sorry, Christian. We're so close, I ruined it.  I'm so sorry."

"Shh… You'll be alright.. Alright.." Where is the damn doctor?

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that  Warner's shot hit me until the curtain falls."

So it was a shot.

"He wants to kill you, that's why I told you those lies.. I'm sorry…"

"Lay her down in a bed." I heard someone tell me. I try to lift her, but she stopped me.

"No…" said her, weakly.

"Satine, please.."

"No, I don't have much time left. I want to tell you something. I.." she tried to talk, but there was hardly any voice came out. Since it was so easy to interrupt her, I finally spoke.

 "Don't worry, you'll be alright. The doctor will be here in any minute, and he will cure you, and you'll be fine. Just hold on.. Stay.. Please…"  I knew that I didn't speak clearly enough for her to hear me, for my tears have fallen down and made me sob once in a while.

"I'm cold.. I'm cold.. Hold me…"

I held her closely only to hear her breathed painfully. My tears fell down and wet her red hair. She moved away from me and swept my tears with her hand; it remained on my cheek as she smiled to me. She looked so peaceful.

"I love you" I said.

"I love you, too. You've got to go on, Christian…"

"Can't go on without you, though."

She sighed as a sign of disapproval, "O, don't be like that. You've got so much to give. Tell our story, Christian."  Her voice became smaller and smaller. I barely heard her.

"No.."

"Yes, yes.. Promise me.. Promise.."

"I will write if you stay here with me."

"You know I can't do that… Promise me…"

"Just hold on.. Please…"

"Promise me…"

I finally nodded.

"Thank you. That way.. I'll always be with you…"

I kissed her softly. I didn't know how long we kissed, all I know that I stopped kissing her when her hand that she had put on my cheek slowly fell down.

"Satine?"

Suddenly, It became so quiet, nobody spoke a word, even the crowd. Why there was no doctor among them? Would it make a difference?, I asked myself.

I encouraged myself to look at her.

Her eyes were opened, but there was no life in there. I've called her name, but she remained silent. I was crying, but she didn't hold and console me.

I heard somebody ran to us, maybe it was the doctor. Then I heard someone said, "Don't. Just leave them alone."

I held her in my arms, tighter than ever before. I just.. cried and held her. I didn't want to look at her again, I didn't want to see her eyes again, for I know that if I look at her eyes, I would realize something that I cannot believe until now…

She has died.

**Note : **I do not own _Moulin Rouge _and its character. Baz does!

**PS : **Since this is my first MR fanfic, I really need some reviews, please….

        And I know this story is rather odd, and the title too.. but I'm always wondering what if Satine didn't have the consumption? 

And, since Warner only shot her in her stomach, she would have more time to chat with Christian, so I add some conversations.

Enjoy!!


End file.
